Intoxicated
by illegiblewriter
Summary: *One-Shot* *SweetestIrony's March Contest* Gohan learned a long time ago to never get run away with his feelings, but is it possible he's learned a new way to become intoxicated?


**Solemnly Swear**

Challenge: Intoxicating

Deadline: 31st March 2009

The feeling was--- was inexplicable. His every muscle ached, and yet he felt no pain, just raw emotion coursing through his veins. Power flowing to his fingertips, his toes-- even his eyelids felt like they could do damage to the groveling villain before him. Every now and again the electricity circling his form touched his skin—he didn't fear it. The lightening _feared him_. He was powerful, so powerful. Was this what it felt like? To be his father? To be so strong? No—his father had never felt this strong before. No one had ever been this strong before. He was sure of it.

"G-Gohan! Heh, please—" Cell cowered in front of him, eyes wide in fear. Trembling. Pleading. _Begging_. The most powerful—no, second most powerful—being in the universe quaked in fear at his feet.

Somewhere in the background his father was hollering at him. He didn't really register what was going on, the mad beast within him was making all the decisions at the moment. He dismissed his father flippantly—_what did he know_? Cell deserved to suffer for all the pain he caused, and Gohan was in the position to serve him justice. Right here, right now. His mind swam, muddling drunkenly about until nothing really made sense at that moment other than his own strength.

Suddenly, he heard chuckling. He watched in horror as Cell bloated like a giant balloon to twice the size of a house. Threatened to blow the entire planet up. His father bid him farewell.

What happened next? He either didn't know the words to describe what happened (had he screamed?), or he just didn't know the feeling. He had gotten too drunk, and now this hangover was killing his memories, smiting every miserable event that passed, obliterating all that he had, sacrificing his final moments with his father so that he wouldn't also remember what caused it all.

It was only after the spirit bomb was launched that he became effectively sober, and realized all that had passed.

His father was gone. Like before, his mind was completely empty, except now his body felt empty too. No power running side by side his blood vessels, no electricity biting his skin... no power, no strength. Nothing. Emptiness. He was without power, without father, without hope.

Gohan knelt to the ground and swore—solemnly swore—he'd never let himself get drunk again.

Lilililili

Nine years later, he caught her eye as she walked down the aisle, and broke his promise.

The feeling was--- was inexplicable. His every muscle ached, and yet he felt no pain, just raw emotion coursing through his veins. Love flowing to his fingertips, his toes-- even his eyelids felt like they could fly away. Every now and again the electricity circling his form touched his skin—he didn't fear it. The lightening _loved him_. He was in love, so in love. Was this what it felt like? To be a man? To love so much? No—no man had ever felt this before. No one had ever loved a woman like he did before. He was sure of it.

"Gohan," she whispered, so that only they could hear, and she smiled a nervous smile for him, eyes wide in joy and anticipation. Trembling. Pleading. _Begging_. The most beautiful being in the universe quaked with love in his arms.

Somewhere in the background the preacher was greeting them. He didn't really register what was going on, the dazed fool within him was making all the decisions at the moment. He dismissed the preacher's cautions about the dangerous potency of love flippantly—_what did he know_? Videl deserved eternal happiness for all the pain she had endured, and if Gohan was whom she wanted, who was he to say 'no'? His mind swam, muddling drunkenly about until nothing really made sense at that moment other than his own heart.

Suddenly, he heard soft laughter. He watched in amusement as Videl rolled her eyes at the preacher as if to say, 'get on with it already'. So eager… for him! To be with him. The preacher bid him kiss the bride.

What happened next? He either didn't know the words to describe what happened (had he screamed?), or he just didn't know the feeling. He had gotten too drunk, and now this hangover was killing his memories, smiting every miserable event that passed, obliterating all that he had, sacrificing his final moments as a bachelor so that he would forget all that happened before her.

It was only after the honeymoon finished that he became effectively sober, and realized all that had passed.

His wife was by his side. Like before, his mind was empty, except now he never would be. No emotion running side by side his blood vessels, no electricity biting his skin... no power, no strength. Nothing. Emptiness. He was without power, without strength, full of hope.

Gohan knelt beside the bed and swore—solemnly swore—he'd remember to get drunk more often.

**A/n:** Huh, well, _that_ was interesting. Reviews are much appreciated… not sure how I feel about this guy…


End file.
